


Cold and Emotionless

by Multifiiction



Category: AU - Fandom, Actor - Fandom, Actors - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Mob AU - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston x reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, gang au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Amputation, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, Kidnapping, mob, mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: A dangerous gang leader falls in love.





	Cold and Emotionless

You didn’t know how you got into this situation.  
Perhaps working in a night club as a bartender, wasn’t the best career choice.  
You were currently trying your hardest not to move or irritate the leader that had you in his arms. That disgusting man had a strong grip on your wrist.  
Everyone in the club knew that shady men often came there to settle their business and the owner didn’t mind, since they meant good money. All you wanted was to take the empty glasses. But you heard a name, and they couldn’t let you go because of that.  
Hiddleston.  
“Just let her go. All she heard is my name, I do not care.” if you had to be honest, he looked like a handsome reasonable man, compared to the other, even if he smelled of an expensive perfume, his arrogance was noticeable from far away.  
“But I do. And she is well aware of the rules. She is not allowed down here when we are here.”  
“I thought you were gone.” you said at a low voice but they all heard you. You felt the grip on your hand get tighter and then a hand landed on your cheek. You hear the noise, before you felt the sting on your face.  
“How dare you talk to me, bitch?! I will make sure you won’t do that again!” he raised his hand again, you tried to fight back or move away, but his grip was strong.  
“WAIT!” yelled the other man. “I will take care of her.” he still had a stoic face. No emotion, he was cold as ice.  
The man let go of your hand but he didn’t fail to shove you in the direction of the table, you his your side and let out a hiss.  
And now, you were beyond scared.  
Sure the other man was aggressive, but this man, he looked even more dangerous. He was mysterious, cold, emotionless and he had a dark ominous aura around him. He signed for his men lo leave which they did. After the door closed, you thought about your options.  
You could try and fight, and possible get shot or worse, or you could try to explain yourself and reason with him. After a few minutes, you settled on the latter.  
“I-I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t hear anything. I thought everyone left that’s why I came, I just wanted the glasses.” you were shaking with fear, you weren’t ready to die.  
“Oh, all you wanted is glasses and you got yourself into this mess.” his accent was thick, he furrowed his eyebrows. “What should I do to you?” he asked, but you knew, he didn’t want an answer. Yet, you gave him one.  
“Please… Just let me leave. I won’t tell anyone your name sir. I can keep a secret.”  
“So, you lied.” he said as he leant back. “You did hear something.”  
You couldn’t respond to that. You looked down at your hand and your reddening wrist. Tears came into your eyes. You could feel blood in your mouth. You assumed you got a cut on your lip when the man hit you.  
“He’s an animal. He shouldn’t have hurt you.” you didn’t look up but you did feel something touch your lips, it was a tissue.  
The cold man in front of you placed it onto your lip to soak up the blood. He was now leaning towards you as his hand was out.  
You noticed how long his libs were. He must be tall.  
“Th-Thank you.” you said and took the tissue from him.  
“I cannot leave you here, I’m afraid. He is a regular customer here, and if he sees you, he will do worse than just slap you.” he said, but it sounded more like a judge reading the sentence. “Come.” he commanded and you followed him. You had no other choice.  
As soon as you took a step out of the room, you said the previous man right at the end of the corridor.  
“I knew it. I knew you wouldn’t do it Hiddleston.” he said as he raised his gun at shot at you.  
The next few minutes were a blur.  
The man shot, Hiddleston’s men shot at him, Hiddleston pushed you back into the room. Then there was this pain. This horrible, unbearable pain in your leg. But you couldn’t stay awake as everything went black.  
***  
You woke up in a huge room. You saw the curtain move as the wind blew it.  
When your brain was finally fully functioning, shock settled in. You weren’t in your room, not even in your home. You were in a stranger’s bed. You moved suddenly and as you did, you felt the pain in your leg. You let out a loud groan.  
When you pulled the blanket, you noticed that from your knee down to your ankle, your left leg was in a cast.  
Then the memories came back. The man at the end of the hall, the gun, the shooting. Hiddleston asking if you were okay, the pain, the blood.  
That son of a bitch gangster shoot you… in the knee. Hiddleston wanted to take you somewhere, so he kidnapped you. At least you weren’t dead or in a dungeon. Or if this is the Britt’s idea of a dungeon, you’ll gladly stay.  
The room was well lit. You could tell that it had a balcony. The room was nicely decorated, but it lacked character, so it must have been a guest room. It had a bookcase but there was about five books on it.  
You thought about the situation.  
Your leg was in a cast. You couldn’t walk. You couldn’t run away. So, you had to wait for your leg to heal and then you can try and escape. You said try because let’s face it. You were in a gangster’s house, security must be very high up, and there are probably as least one guard outside of your door. But on the good side of things, you weren’t dead. You thought why would Hiddleston try and save you from the man. Why did he care? Or was it just a reflex? Did he try and save himself not even you?  
Then the door opened. And in came a woman. She was old, but she looked full of life.  
She didn’t say anything just placed a tray down that had some food and tea on it.  
“Wait! Please, where am I?” but the woman didn’t answer. You figured she wasn’t supposed to as she basically run out of the room.  
It was frustrating to say the least. You were so bored.  
The elderly woman came back for your dishes later, you tried to ask her to hand you a book, but she ran out once again.  
You had to try and get it for yourself. As you were balancing your leg on the bed while you maneuvered to the shelf, the door opened.  
The gang leader looked at you in shock, which he didn’t feel in a long time, as you finally reached a book. But when you noticed that he entered the room, you fell on the floor, you hit your leg, which gave you intense pain as tears welled up in your eyes.  
You were quite shocked when he helped you back to your bed and placed three of the books onto your nightstand.  
“Thank you.”  
“I came to address your situation.” always straight to the point. “Initially, I wanted to let you leave. But since you were injured, I changed my mind. You will stay here while I kill the McGray and after you healed, you may leave.” his face showed no emotion as he just said that his intention was to commit murder.  
“McGray?”  
“The man in the club. Who shot you. But I need to make it clear for you. I’m doing this to defend my own honor, not yours. Also, Lisa, the woman who brought you food. She is not allowed to speak with you. There is a guard 24/7 in front of the door, so you cannot escape even if you tried to. I will come every day to check your health and a doctor will come every other week. That’s all.” and with that he left you. He didn’t even gave you time to ask any questions. But at least his intimidating aura left,  
All you thought about was if your friends and family will look for you. What will they think? Will they think you are dead? What if they call the police?  
You looked at the books beside you, all Shakespeare.  
It’s not that you hated him, but he wasn’t your favourite either. But you had to get used to it, since that was the only entertainment you had besides sleeping. Which you definitely needed after all of those night shifts.  
***  
Thomas William Hiddleston.  
You learnt his name. Since the books that you were reading had his name in them. They were old and torn books, he must have read them a lot.  
The elderly lady got you every food that you needed. One time, you were brave enough and asked her for some dessert, which she gave you. You were very thankful, even if she didn’t speak to you, her eyes told you stories.  
You read all the books in just two days. They your entertainment was to make up stories in your head. And the woman, about Thomas and his empire. At one time, you made up a story that you are his sick wife. And he is so in love with you that he keeps you locked away like some kind of a sick Cinderella story.  
He did as he promised. Every day, sometimes in the middle of the night, he came to check on you. And you slowly got used to him. His attitude, the way he carried himself and even his coldness.  
Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome.  
You weren’t sure. But you soon started daydreaming about him. At first you found it disturbing and scary.  
After all, he was a handsome, rich and tall man. Attractive and he looked amazing in suits.  
You only saw him in suits. Never in shirts or anything other than an Armani, Gucci or Westwood suit. He was elegant.  
Elegant and dangerous.  
Slim but muscular. His eyes, oh does baby blue eyes. And his thin, yet amazing lips. And his voice, so deep, rich, perfect for his accent.  
Yeah, definitely Stockholm syndrome.  
He wasn’t a bad man, at least, to you. He wasn’t kind either. But he was always gentlemanly. Like, the way he spoke, and the words he used.  
After about a week since you had been in his house he came in one night and told you that he successfully killed McGray. No emotion whatsoever. Like he just told you that he killed a rat or a bug.  
You didn’t know why or when, but you started to open up to him.  
But not with your words. You r body language started to change.  
You found yourself smiling at him, waiting for him to arrive, so you can have some to talk to. Even if you didn’t say more than a few words. You craved for human interaction.  
One day, the brilliant idea came to your mind, you wanted to leave the bed and go to the balcony, since the door was open, it should be easy.  
Yeah, no.  
You nearly fell, twice, and hit your leg once.  
But when you finally made it out. It was all worth it.  
It seemed like you were in an old castle of some sorts. You were on the very top floor. And the beautiful view. You admired it as you lent on the stone railing.  
All you saw was green. Trees, bushes, colourful flowers. Not a city not even a village in sight. But you also noticed the gates, guards and the security cameras. It looked like a prison.  
“What are you doing?” came a voice behind you. It scared the living hell out of you. Nearly made you fall. When you turned back you saw Thomas standing in the door, looking like he usually did, bored and uninterested.  
“I-I just needed some fresh air. I have been in that bed for so long.”  
“Four days. You have been in bed for four days.”  
“I was never good with just sitting around. At least…can I have more books? or a TV? I will not try to escape I swear, I just…I’m so bored.”  
You didn’t know what you just saw, in his eyes, it seemed like, regret? No, it must have been your imagination.  
“I will get you books and a chair so you can come out here. Anything else the lady would like?” he smiled. SMILED. Even if it was a sarcastic one.  
“C-can I speak with the woman? She seems like a nice lady, and I don’t really speak to others excluding you. I need to speak to someone other than myself.”  
“We will see. What kind of books do you like?”  
“Um-“  
“Wait, I have a better idea.” you heard him open the door and he told something to the guard. In a few minutes he was back with a wheelchair.  
Why does he have those lying around? Maybe he DID have a sick wife?!  
You sat in the chair as he rolled you out of the room.  
You saw his castle for the first time. It was breathtaking. The ceiling was so high. It had paintings and statues all around, it looked more like a museum than a home. And just like the room you were in, the whole house lacked something, but you didn’t know what.  
He suddenly turned and as the two doors opened, you mouth was left open as well.  
Books.  
Books everywhere.  
A whole library.  
“From now on, you may speak to Lisa, but not for long, and you can come here. But no further. The guard in front of your room will assist you here. That’s all the freedom than I will allow. But, If you behave. Next week, you may have dinner with me, downstairs. The doctor said that you can get walking cast next week.” you were so happy.  
“Thank you!”  
Was he finally opening up to you?  
***  
Two weeks passed.  
Lisa was an amazing partner to talk with. She told you a lot about Thomas. Thomas used to be a kind, energetic young man who was full of life. Lisa told you that he never had luck with women. His previous girlfriend cheated on him for money and the one before that was only with him for the gifts. You learnt that he inherited his father’s business when he and his mother were murdered for the money. Since then, he was never the same. He became cold and he just wasn’t himself anymore.  
You also went to the library a lot. Not only he had books there, but you also found his hidden bottles of very very expensive whiskey. You may or may not had a little of it.  
However, the doctor was wrong.  
Your knee wasn’t getting better, quite the opposite.  
“The damage to the bone is fatal. I thought the cast would help, but you still feel pain and that isn’t right. This x-ray clearly shows that her bone is damaged to the state where it cannot be healed.”  
“Is-Is there a solution?” you asked  
“Well, either you have a risky surgery where we replace the bones with artificial ones or...amputation. The fact is that you cannot stand on it like this. Even with support, if it is left like this, your knee won’t last long and the pain will only get worse. It might seem like an exaggeration but imagine this. The bullet hit your knee at it’s week spot. It shattered the important bones and veins into pieces. And I must tell you that, even if you choose the surgery, it might not be a success… So, think about it. I will come next week to hear about what you decided.”  
This left you broke.  
Amputation?  
Or a surgery that might not even work?  
In your state of misery you looked at Thomas. He looked just as shocked as you did.  
“Seems like I might have caused you more trouble than I thought. It’s okay if you want to make me leave now. I mean, I cannot run. But I do not want to cause more trouble.” you said.  
“No.” he simply said and left your room without a word.  
What?  
Why did Thomas feel like this? Like he failed you? He barely knew you for a month and a half, yet he felt something inside him. Even before, he saw you in the club even before that day.  
But why?  
Why did he care for you?  
He was supposed to be heartless, cold. So, why?  
***  
You didn’t see him, for the next week.  
He didn’t came every night like he used to and that made you said.  
When you asked Lisa she said that he was home, in his room, but he didn’t leave it. She said that it was like when his parents died. Like he needed comfort from someone, but he didn’t let anyone in.  
You wanted to meet with him. Talk to him. You needed to.  
You asked the guard to go and ask Thomas to meet with you in the library. You sat in your wheelchair, whiskey in hand a little table at your side with a chair sitting opposite of you, another glass filled with whiskey, waiting for Thomas.  
Surprisingly, he came. He didn’t say anything, just sat down and drank his beverage. But he looked the same. Nothing changed on the outside.  
“I needed to talk to you, because the doctor comes tomorrow. I do not want you to feel obligated because of my injury. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Of course it wasn’t. What kind of fairytale world do you live in? That I would think he shot you because of me? If I remember correctly, YOU were the one to be careless, YOU were the one that walked into the room, it was YOU. So don’t give me this peep talk. Because, I KNOW that it wasn’t my fault, so let the pink fog clear away and see the world as it is, Sweetheart. I kept you here because YOU went against the rules, YOU know my name, YOU got shot and horribly injured. I don’t give a single fuck about you or your pitiful life. You are nothing but a bartender a waitress a no one.” you were shocked, and hurt, you never heard him talk like this.  
“Did it make you feel better?” you asked, fighting tears. “Did my humiliation make you feel better? I know damn well that it’s my fault! I know damn well that I am a worthless piece of shit, you don’t have to remind me! I just wanted YOU to feel better, because for some fucked up reason I care about YOU, Thomas. I get it okay? You are dangerous and a bad man, but that doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole! God damn it, if I could walk I would soo walk out and slam that door behind me, so pretend that I did!” by the time you finished tears were falling from your eyes. Thomas looked at you very shocked. No one ever talked to him like that, not even his father or mother. As the tears rolled down your cheeks, he reached out to wipe them, you tried to move away from his touch but he didn’t let you.  
“I’m sorry Y/N.” this was the first time he used your name. “It was wrong of me to say those things. It’s just…I’m scared. And it’s pathetic. I’m scared of my own feelings. I never felt this was before, well that’s a lie. I did, once. And she broke me. I promised that I would never, ever fall in love again. But you. I saw you in the club. Making drinks for those dirty man. And then McGray. I was so angry, I wanted to punch him for touching you. But I promised, I won’t show any emotion.” you looked into your eyes, his words were so sincere and his eyes held so many emotions, there were tears in them too. “I barely even know you, I don’t even know anything about you, yet. I love you.” your head was spinning. It was too much to take in.  
“I-let me think for a moment.” he did, he backed off, sat into his chair and downed another shot of whiskey. “I thought it was Stockholm syndrome. I’m not sure if it isn’t. But what you said, you don’t know me, I don’t know you. Well, besides what Lisa told me.”  
“What did she say?”  
“Oh, just about your parents and that you used to be energetic, just basic things.”  
“That’s still more than what I know about you.”  
“That’s true…Then how about. We leave your confession for another time. Give us time to get to know each other. And if you still feel the same, confess to me again, and I will give you an answer.”  
“Sounds fair.” this was the first time you saw him smile, truly and whole heartedly. Suddenly the cold man was just a far memory. “Right, how did you decide? Will you go with the surgery?”  
“No.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“The chances of it being successful are too low in my case.”  
“So, you just. Give up your leg?”  
“Yes. It was a hard decision and I read into it, well as much as I could and I did call the doctor to get some info.”  
“How? I never gave you a phone!”  
“There’s one here!” you said as you pointed at the machine in the library. Thomas forgot about that.  
“And how did you know the number?”  
“I asked Lisa to look it up for me.”  
“Clever. You know, if you weren’t in that chair, you might have escaped from here.”  
“I like to believe so.” you smiled proudly at him. You never told him that you did call your family and friends, and to your shock, they never noticed your absence. How disappointing. You thought they were worried, and nothing. They didn’t even care.  
***  
A whole month has passed.  
You got your leg amputated and you were currently trying to get used to your prosthetic. Thomas was a lot of help during the process.  
He hired a very good therapist to get you used to your new life. You even had a psychologist to keep your mental health straight.  
And one more thing, you were dating Thomas.  
As it turned out, he was one of the most feared gang leaders in the world, yes, the whole world. But the time you spent together after your surgery, and he took you on a lot of dates. He made you feel beautiful and special  
You weren’t anxious about your missing limb, yet he made sure you never will. He complimented you a lot and made you feel good.  
You established that with his line of work, you had to be careful and a personal guard will always be with you.  
But considering that you barely left his castle, he didn’t need to worry.  
And as it turned out, you assumption was half right.  
You felt attraction towards your captivator because of the syndrome, but that was only half of the truth. You fell for him a little back then, you didn’t know how or when did it happen, but it did.  
And now, that little something blossomed into a full romance.  
You two were still in the very beginning of your relationship, yet you felt it that it was real love. After all, a man like him wouldn’t do such things to someone he doesn’t care about.  
And when you asked him why did he confess you that night in the library, his answer shook you.  
“You wanted to leave, and I didn’t want that to happen. And then I remembered the past. I played with the fire once and it didn’t end well for me. So, I wanted to push you away. Hurt you, so you’d beg to leave. Then it all went down when you started crying. I never felt that much pain in my life. Seeing you cry, it made me break my façade.”  
You first kiss happened not long after.  
At night, it was a huge storm outside. You couldn’t sleep, so you went to his bedroom. He wasn’t asleep either. You laid next to him, listening to the storm when he suddenly started talking. About everything he wanted to do the next day, he wanted to distract you. And it ended up with a sweet kiss. He slowly leant closer, you didn’t even notice it until he was placing his lips on your soft ones.  
Nothing else happened that night.  
But from then on, you slept in the same bed.  
***  
Even if he was a gang leader, he always came home in time. Even with blood on his suit. It was hard to get used to, but you somehow did. But he did promise to never come home like that again. Even if it was a few drops of blood weren’t even his.  
His job scared you, but it was a part of him, a very big one. So, you had to accept it. You also thought about having a job, but Thomas dismissed the idea, saying you needed to heal and even then, it would be way to dangerous. If an enemy of his learns about you, they could use it against him.  
So, you did what you could around the house. You even designed a new garden at the back. You had too much time in your hands. You started writing. Thomas gave you a laptop, and it worked out perfectly.  
You wrote out all your worries, insecurities, fears and even happiness out. You started a blog where you helped the people who had the same fate as you. So, even if you didn’t have a paying day-time job, you felt useful and helpful.  
As for your relationship, it was perfect. Thomas brought you on dates when he had time. He made sure that every single day he would be at home for dinner, so the two of you can eat together. But one thing bothered you.  
Even if he told you every single day how beautiful you are, he never touched you. He never went further than kissing, and that made you crazy. Since he was such an attractive man, you really wanted to have sex or make love with him. You could settle with a slow and passionate love making session or a rough but very satisfying sex. Either of the two or somewhere in between.  
“How was your day?” you asked once the two of you were in bed, you laid on his chest as his arm ran up and down your back.  
“Hmm? You already asked me that.”  
“I know. But your answer is always different when its just us.”  
“It was rough. A man came and needed some money, so I gave them. You made me soft you know? Would have never loaned money otherwise. But it’s not a bad think. I just hope that rivals won’t see it as weakness.”  
“I don’t know a lot about gangs. But I do know you. You do what you need to. And don’t blame me for you having a heart.”  
“I always thought that I died with my parents. I’m happy that you proved me wrong, Darling.”  
“I love you, Tom.”  
“I love you too.”  
The next morning you woke up, Tom has already left for work.  
You had physical therapy scheduled but other than that, your day was free.  
So, after you were done with the therapy, you thought about baking. You baked two trays of chocolate chip cookies, cupcakes and even a small cake decorated with macaroons. The whole place smelled like a bakery and the guards got hungry. You offered them some. At first they didn’t want to take it, they thought their boss would be mad, but you talked them into it.  
Seeing how much they enjoyed the cookies, it made you happy. Even Lisa said that they were amazing.  
Tom came home early that afternoon, he wanted to surprise you. You can imagine the amazement on his face when he saw his intimidating 6’3 tall guards eating cupcakes with pink and orange frosting.  
But as soon as he entered his home, he smelt it. It had faded but the sweet smell was still lingering in the house.  
“Welcome home.” you said with a smile while you were sitting in the living room, reading something on your tablet.  
“Darling, care to tell me while my guards are eating sweets?”  
“Oh, I baked some, at first I only wanted to bake for you, but then I thought they might want some as well.”  
“You and your big heart.” he said as he leant over to place a quick kiss onto your lips.  
“You are home early.”  
“Yes, I intended on surprising you, but it turned out the other way around.”  
“I’m glad. At least I can have you with me. Want to watch a movie before dinner?”  
“Sure, let me change.”  
“And after dinner, we can have dessert.” you said after him. You thought about the rich chocolate cake in the fridge but Tom had something else in mind.  
After dinner, and chocolate cake, you found yourself in a make out session on the couch in a tangled heap of kissing and moaning.  
Maybe you should say you were about to make love to Tom for the very first time. Tom pulled back for air and that is when you as it in his eyes, the need, the lust and the love.  
He held you down, grinding his hips hard into your own with unusual desperation, it was like he was waiting for this for a long time.  
His usually loving and caring expression was showing a hint of rare excitement. Tented eyebrows above warm blue eyes and a mouth that never left his partner’s skin, always kissing, sucking somewhere. His body curled over your own as his lips kissed your sensitive neck.  
You really enjoyed this sexy, hot side of him.  
He bit and sucked till your body became eager. You yearned for more of his wet tongue, more pinching fingers across your sensitive nipples, and his hands pushing your legs further apart. Yours were clutching desperately at his shoulders, guiding him to touch and kiss you harder.  
“Tom. Please, bedroom.” you told him. You were ready for him to take you, but hot there, not on the couch, not as your first time with him.  
He was quick to respond as he got up and picked you up, still abusing your neck as he walked to his bedroom, kicking the door shut.  
In the room, he placed you on the bed and his hand went to the direction of your prosthetic, silently asking for permission to remove it. You gave him a quick nod.  
Once he removed it, you felt a sudden rush of anxiety. You were about to cover yourself when he said it.  
He was currently trying to get off your panties and bra.  
“You are so beautiful.” the sincerity in his voice made you want to go further. You didn’t want to stop anymore.  
You moaned out softly as you arched your back off the bed as he got a nipple in his hot mouth, your smooth stomach and hips brushed against his erection. He let out a groan at that.  
You wanted to moan in relish at the feeling of him.  
He was hard.  
You could feel the outline against his shorts, and made sure to rub it down with sensual bucks of your right thigh.  
That’s when you noticed that he was still wearing his shirt and boxer. You went ahead and removed them. As his clothing hit the floor he moved to cover your lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
Muffled sounds of abandon from both of you became one your tongues met in the heat of the moment. Tom was quick to realign, his mouth moving seamlessly against your lips in a hasty series of kisses. He was skilled and he definitely had experience in the past.  
You gently gasped in appreciation as he kissed your stomach down to your womanhood and one hand slid from his shoulder to grasp into his hair.  
This was intimate. A whole other level of love.  
Just pleasure being shared between the two. As you finally melded into one.  
Tom’s wet tongue explored your wetness boldly. Strong and sure he rubbed the tip of it against your sensitive clit hidden within your folds. You cried at the sensations but did not shy away from his touch. You remember him asking you wheatear or not you were ready, and you told him to take you. Since then, all of his focus was on you.  
He licked up and down from opening to clit with firm pressure  
“How’s that feel?” he asked lowly.  
Your forehead was strained and your voice got high, breathless, and whining.  
“So good!”  
He stopped, too soon for your licking but he got to kiss you once again, you tasted yourself on his lips, he got you incredibly wet. You thought about returning the favour.  
Immediately you reached for his erection, and relished his hiss as you rubbed at his swollen head with cautious fingers. He was warm and slick with pre-cum dripping out little beads of white at his tip.  
You wiggled your hips suggestively and a little teasingly and gave him a firm tug that made him groan.  
“So good.” he said as you worked your delicate fingers up and down his thick and long length.  
It took only a second for Tom to pull away from your hand, he got a condom out of his bedside table and placed it on himself the next thing you knew, you could feel him nudging at your entrance. You made a small gasp out of surprise and steadied your hands around his neck while he grabbed your hips tightly. Your fingers moved up into his hair slightly tugging it.  
“Tom!!” you raised your hips for him, and with one firm thrust and he was inside. You squeaked, clamping your mouth shut to stop you from moaning out too loud.  
His first thrust, after so much anticipation was so wonderful. He was hot and so deliciously thick at his base, you couldn’t help yourself as you stopped breathing for a moment.  
He curled over you again, one hand slipping down your back and to your ass to lift you up higher, the other braced the bed by your ribs and bare breasts. He took the sight in.  
You, breathing heavily under him as he guided his length into you at a steady pace. He took a moment to nuzzle into your neck again in that spot that made you roll your head back in satisfaction. He found that spot way too easy.  
The man only smiled at the noise you just made, feeling a twinge of satisfaction at every enthusiastic moan. After all, your moans were clear signs that he was doing the right thing.  
So, he inched forward little by little till he was sure you had taken all that you could of his long and thick cock. He let you adjust once again, tongue working on your breasts and collar bone, before rearing back and moving back in at a slightly quicker pace.  
He was so deep, so so deep, you repeated in your mind. His presence above you were so close, it doubled the feelings building up in the pit of your stomach.  
“Ohhh~” he relished that feeling for a moment, his erection being squeezed by your body, and the pure heat he felt from your slickness. You sighed against his temple and murmured to him.  
“You feel so good inside me, Tom.”  
Tom couldn’t help but press his hips just a little bit harder, pushing you open just a tiny bit wider so you’d wrap your leg tightly around his waist. Your hand went from his hair down his back, you felt every muscle of his move and tense as he moved into you. At last your hand landed on his ass. You felt his perfectly round bottom tense with his movements.  
Tom decided to grind against your clit for a moment, making you shake a little and cry out of pleasure. He inhaled and receded quickly before moving forward in a pace that had you clutching onto his shoulders and lower back.  
You gasped and began your own rocking to meet his every thrust, well as much as you could with one leg, but you succeeded judging by the way he let out a loud and long groan. You tried to keep quiet, biting down on your lips than at your hand in order to try to muffle your moans, but you couldn’t help it. You couldn’t hold back. You let your noises out.  
You couldn’t help it. How could you when his movements were perfectly timed, his strong legs letting his cock fill you up over and over again in long and powerful strokes. He was hitting that spot inside that made your belly clench while you see stars.  
Tom silently thanked that his stamina was good. Otherwise he would have already came just by the erotic noises you made.  
You were aware of your voice as it was getting louder, and the pace of Tom’s hips meeting your body firmly in that sexual rhythm that turned you on oh so much. Skin hitting skin, the noises could be heard as it bounced back from the walls, on top of it all Tom’s own groaning in the shell of your ear was the last thing that made you incredibly crazy.  
“That’s it.” Tom grunted, rolling his hips in a special way that made you chant his name.  
How can he do that? It’s too good.  
You were close, you could feel yourself climbing higher and higher to your climax.  
You were about to cum, and his rhythm was getting faster and more erratic.  
“Tom.”  
“Y/N.” when he moaned your name, which was the last straw. You reached your high as you came. You dug your nails into his back, scratching him in the process.  
But he didn’t care. He met his own high when you deliciously tightened around his member.  
It took the two of you in total of ten minutes to calm your hearts. After he got rid of the condom, he came back to bed and hugged you from behind, blanket over the two of you. You felt his naked sweat soaked body against yours and it was amazing. You felt truly loved.  
He kissed your shoulder as his hand stroked your left tight.  
“I love you.” he said in between his kisses.  
“I love you too.”  
That is how you fell in love with the most dangerous man in the world. That is how he saved you and you saved him.  
You turned this cold and emotionless man. Well, not entirely, he was still like that towards other, but to you, he was your sweet and affectionate Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hate me for the medical stuff, I’m not a doctor, so I tried to explain why stuff happened the way they did. Hope you liked it!


End file.
